The discovery of lumos
by filmloverxo
Summary: Harry's ancestors discover the lumos spell


2- (word) crimson

5-(word) freedom

15- (poem) strange meeting, Wilfred owen

Prompt: Write about a vacation day

Summary: Set in 983, Harry's ancestors discover the lumos spell...

Set in 983 as that was Pride's last score. I did use a bit of creative license with the whole Godrics Hollow thing but I was at a bit of a loss of what to do with it being set so far back in time!

The Discovery of lumos

*2004*

"Professor, how are new spells created? Is it true that anyone can make them?" Snickering surrounded Neville's question but Professor Binns began telling his first interesting story…

*983*

It was Easter Sunday and Godrics Hollow was being filled with light. A hut stood at the top of the hill and the light inched closer to it. The sun gradually immersed the small hut, the wooden exterior bathed in the crimson colour of the morning sun. The residence inside began to stir. Joseph Potter groaned and rubbed his eyes to rid them of the grime that had gathered them in the night. Squinting, he sighed as the world gradually came into semi- focus and made his way over to the pile of wood in the corner. Picking up a long thin stick, Joseph brandished it and orange flames shot, covering the wood and setting them alight. Smiling down at the stick, he went to wake the sleeping red head in his bed. Loretta Potter rolled over muttering and shoved Joseph away. Shaking his head, Joseph murmured "Happy Easter." Loretta grunted and soft snores once again began to leave her mouth. Joseph laughed at his new bride and stood to make breakfast.

A few hours later, the sound of children laughing echoed throughout Godrics Hollow. The Potter couple left the house and followed the throng of people heading to a circle of logs carved into chairs. Once there, the children performed songs and dances and there was an air of freedom from their everyday lives. Poems were read and the day light slowly began to dwindle. As the sun went down, the tone of the day dropped and some darker poems were read. Shocked gasps left mother's mouths as the words

"It seemed that out of battle I escaped.

Down some profound dull tunnel, long since scooped" were read by Thomas Riddle. The mothers hastily took the remaining children and scurried away muttering about the strange ways of Thomas Riddle and the non- existent battle. Some argued that he meant the battle inside of his head and heart which only disturbed some further.

Loretta tugged on Joseph's arm muttering that soon they wouldn't be able to see their way home as it would be too dark. Joseph glanced at the fire burning in the circle and whispered back "We can just take some of the fire on a stick". Loretta shook her head not wanting to risk taking fire near their highly flammable house. Sighing, the pair said goodbye to the remaining few and began trudging back home. Shutting the door behind him, Joseph grumbled about the curse of the night's darkness.

Joseph took out his wand and began twirling it round in his hand. He liked to compare his wand to the other villager's and secretly think that his was the best. With no stubbly roots sticking out, his wand was slightly bent but held a certain rustic beauty. Having a wand gave Joseph a sense of freedom but though it helped him in a lot of ways, it frustrated him in others. With all the magic in the world and no one could figure out a spell to cast light. Fire could be conjured but though many had tried, it was difficult to handle and often resulted in charred often broken wands. Joseph ran his hand up and down the wand, muttering incarnations. His hand soon stopped and he began casting simple spells, having objects zoom towards him and hover in mid-air. Grinning he went to cast the spell "Wingardium leviosa" but Loretta interrupted him half way through. Picking him up with the "leviosa" section of the spell, nothing happened. Frowning, he successfully cast the spell again but upon pronouncing the letter L he felt an odd sensation. As legend had it, the creation of new spells often begun by odd syllables sparking a feeling inside a person. Sounding out the letter L, Joseph tried various three letter words and only when "lum" was said did he get the sensation again.

Hours later, Joseph's body felt taught, ready to explode. He kept muttering the word "lumo" and it felt like his entire body was vibrating. Getting louder with excitement, he finally woke Loretta who came storming into the room. After a loud argument, Loretta stomped back to bed muttering about the ridiculous "lumos" spell. As her words travelled to Joseph's ears, he gasped with excitement. Lumos! That was it! Brandishing his wand in a sharp flick of the wrist he said the new incantation "lumos" and a ball of light appeared on the end of his wand. Screaming with joy, he ran and told Loretta before running out the door and knocking on everyone's houses. The sleepy neighbours barely had time to register what he was saying before Joseph was running off into the night screaming about the "best Easter ever". Shaking their heads and going back to bed, it wasn't until the next day that the revelation truly sunk in and into the world of magic came the spell "Lumos".

*2004*

"And that class, is how lumos was created. I'm not suggesting that you all go out and try to create new spells but to answer your question Neville, yes anyone can create a new spell" finished Professor Binns looking at the class, half of whom were fast asleep and half who looked like their world had just been made a thousand times better.


End file.
